User blog:IFosterI/Something legendary happened. And it involved RuPaul.
Yep, you guessed it. I watched an episode of RuPaul's Rrag Race. Waz up, homesquids? I've said this a thousand times, but, I've been on the wiki for 2 1/2 months, and I didn't even know RuPaul's Drag Race existed. Hell, I didn't even know who RuPaul was. Until I entered this place where the show is talked more than the actual topic we're on. So, what about the episode? WELL, I watched season 8 episode 1, because I felt like it, and it just felt like, nothing happened. The first 3/4 were the cometitors talking smack about other competitors, and the other 1/4th was the actual "competition", or that's at least what I think. Well, someone got sent home, so I guess that was it. When that person (I'm too lazy to look up all 1,221 names) got sent home, that was the only thing interesting about it. The rest was just the people talking, and from all the .gifs and screenshots, I feel like there would be more if I watched another episode, but I didn't, because it was just boring. Keep in mind, this is coming from a person who never watched any episodes before. I don't like it, but I don't hate it, either. Hate is a strong word. I just, dislike the episode I watched. This is really talked about more than Just Dance here, and I feel like, I would know all the references that people keep on saying, but I just feel distaste in all the "queens" that are on there. They just talk smack, and it's just about drag. All about clothes and playing dress up. I have no problem with that, I listen to Lindsey Stirling, but people on there are just, "uh-uh, gerl. I have the biger b00b job." or, "Queen, that dress is just trash. The poodle was pretty gaws", but, that's the nature of this show, and that's the stereotype of drag queens. And we all have stereotypes. Guys who dance are considered, "Gay", but that's only with some people, and I'm not one of them. I actually am hooked up with a girl, but, drag queens are just female characters made by guys that they dress up as them. And people are like that, and I have no problem with that. It's not the drag part. It's the people, and there are some people who do drag, but aren't sassy about it. We live in 2017, and there are still issues about being gay, and doing drag that somehow people don't like, and they despise drag, and that's what makes people hurt, is the critisism that goes along with things that you like doing, such as simply dressing up as someone else, and dressing up as someone you're not is okay with me. I don't care if you're trans, or do drag. It's the personalities that are behind the shell of someone's character that they're dressing up as, and that's the problem with RuPaul's Drag Race, is that no one is nice to one another. No one just accepts the fact that they are voted off, they always make a big deal about it, and that's what I don't like gameshows, people don't like that they're voted off, and want to make a big scene about it. There should be more shows like The Great British Bake Off, where it's under a tent, and there is peaceful weather outside, and everybody isn't critisising one another. They just say what they need to work on in a professional manner, and that behavior is only on The Great British Bake Off, and that's what most gameshows need to have. That is all I need to say. Category:Blog posts